


Sobre hitsuzen e estupidez

by Odd_Ellie



Category: CLAMP - Works, xxxHoLic
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Portuguese
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 01:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10 Temas 10 Sentenças sobre Doumeki e Watanuki</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sobre hitsuzen e estupidez

Ódio : Watanuki achava que talvez se ele dissesse que odiava Doumeki vezes o suficiente um dia isso seria verdade.

Sentido : Seu avô havia lhe falado sobre coisas como amor e sacrifício, e como fazia com tudo que seu avô lhe dizia Doumeki prestou atenção e gravou todas essas palavras em sua mente, mas só após conhecer aquele garoto estúpido que sempre gritava demais com ele por coisas tolas que essas começaram a realmente fazer sentido.

Conspiração : Watanuki as vezes sentia como se seus amigos, a garota que gostava, sua chefe, sua vida e basicamente todo o universo estava conspirando contra a sua heterossexualidade.

Papéis : No começo Watanuki achava que estava em um triângulo amoroso com Himawari e Doumeki, com ele e o outro rapaz disputando a garota. Ele estava certo quanto a parte do triângulo, mas terrivelmente errado quanto aos papéis que cada um deles tinha nessa dinâmica.

Mokonas : Assim como faziam com Yuuko e Clow depois de um tempo os Mokonas passam a chama-los de mamãe e papai. Watanuki não acha isso nem um pouco divertido, Doumeki acha.

Eterno : Quando uma médium disse para Watanuki que a amizade entre ele e Doumeki seria eterna ele achou que isso seria irritante ao invés de trágico.

Fofo : Doumeki até consideraria parar de fazer as coisas que sabia que irritavam Watanuki se não achasse que ele parecia meio fofo nesse estado.

Existência : Doumeki havia sido capaz de aceitar a decisão de Watanuki mas nunca seria capaz de gostar desta afinal ele sabia que havia uma grande diferença entre estar feliz com a sua vida e estar satisfeito, entre viver para sempre e meramente existir para sempre.

Arrependimento : Ao contrario do que Watanuki supôs que aconteceria Doumeki não havia voltado para o assombrar após a sua morte, ele sabia porque isso acontecia, porque apesar de tudo Doumeki havia morrido sem ter arrependimentos, e sabia também que se um dia ele próprio viesse a morrer essa não seria uma característica que dividiria com Doumeki.

Amor : Nada diz eu te amo como dar metade do seu olho, metade do seu sangue e todo o resto da sua vida para alguém.


End file.
